Contact lenses are a widely-worn solution for vision correction. They can sometimes have color, mostly for cosmetic reasons but also for practical reasons such as making them easier to find if dropped. But the optical characteristics of existing contact lenses—their color or opacity, among other things—are usually fixed at the time of manufacture and cannot be changed later. That limits the cosmetic and functional possibilities of the contact lens.